Untitled For Now
by inuhanyou
Summary: This story is going to be put on Hold until I finish my other fic, Illusions Of The Heart. Inuyasha lost everything as a child when he watched his parents die. How can Kagome help him get it all back?


Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but this crappy computer.*Sigh*  
  
"Come on mamma! Let's go get some of that!"  
  
A young mother looked at her child, then her husband, smiling at her family. The child, at the tender age of four, was on his first family vacation in Japan. The family was originally from America, therein a state called California. The young mother followed the pull of her child's hand toward a souvenir stand. Her husband was never to far behind, keeping a close eye on his wife and second born son.  
  
"Inuyasha. Stay close to your mother." The father said, standing close to his family.  
  
The boy, Inuyasha, looked adoringly at his father and nodded, hugging his toy train close to him. Before anyone had time to react, someone grabbed Inuyasha's mother and began to pull her away from the stand. Inuyasha's father took his son by the arm and threw him under a nearby table, and went towards his wife.  
  
Inuyasha watched as his father walked toward a masked man and stop not far behind him. He saw his mother drop on the floor pale and lifeless, his father struggled and soon, he also fell. He watched as the masked man took things from both his father and mother and simply walked away. The man in the mask walked past the table he was under, never noticing Inuyasha there. As soon as the man was gone, little Inuyasha ran over to his parents.  
  
His mother and fathers blood covered the alley and he had to cover his nose from the stench. He could smell the masked man and it scared him. He started to shake his father to wake him, but this time it wouldn't work. A tear slipped from the corner of his eye as he called out to his parents, a call that would never be answered.  
  
A scream rang out from the street, A woman had seen him with his parents bodies. The woman started running toward him, not knowing what to do, Inuyasha growled at her. He jumped into a darkened corner, trying to hide. As the woman came closer, he could smell her fear and it only made him even more scared.  
  
The woman reached him and held her hand out towards him. He thought to go with her and take her hand, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear. Without really thinking, he jumped over the alley wall behind him and ran behind a large box. Soon, loud sirens filled the air and hurt his delicate ears.  
  
Voices came from over the wall, talking quietly.  
  
"What do you think Detective?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? This was murder. Someone came along, grabbed the woman, the man followed and they both where killed."  
  
"Detective, Over here!" Another voice called.  
  
"What have you got?"  
  
"There's a jacket here. It's obviously a child's size. There's also a small toy, looks like a broken train." The voice said quickly.  
  
"Hmm. So we have a possible kidnapping. Search the bodies for any evidence of a child being with them. We know the two here where murdered, but if there was a kidnapping, it makes this case a whole lot harder. Talk to the woman who found the bodies. See what she knows."  
  
"Yeah boss."  
  
Inuyasha heard the people move around and he listened intently. Hoping to hear his parents voices in with the others.  
  
"I ain't see nothing but two bodies. I thought I saw something move in the corner over there. But when I got there, it was empty. But I swear I saw a flash of red."  
  
"Thank you Miss."  
  
The cop walked over to the Detective.  
  
"She didn't see a kid. But she claims she said a red something moving over in that corner, but nothing was there."  
  
"Yeah. We found a picture of a child in the females coat pocket. The child in the picture was wearing red."  
  
"So it's turned into a kidnapping then?"  
  
"I don't know. We have to search for more clues. Maybe if we can solve this murder, we find the kidnapper in the same blow. Let's get these samples to the lab." The detective and the officer left.  
  
Inuyasha sat there, clearly confused. The boy turned and looked into the forest only feet away. His interest sparked as a small white rabbit ran past a tree. Curiosity got the best of him and he followed. He chased the rabbit and laughed when with only a meaning a small child could understand. Then, before he could blink, the rabbit was gone.  
  
A man moved from behind a tree, holding the rabbit, now dead upside down. Inuyasha began to walk backwards, afraid of this man.  
  
"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to play with your food?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
"Are you afraid of me?" The man growled out, smirking.  
  
Inuyasha whimpered as the man placed the bloody rabbit in front of him.  
  
"You don't got no reason to be afraid of me. So toughen up a little. Where's your parents at? You shouldn't be alone out here."  
  
The small boy looked back towards the alley where police where still searching the scene.  
  
"Oh boy. I get it. Heard the whole thing all the way from my place. Since your going to be living in the woods, I'll show you how to do this only once, then it's up to you. Understand?" He said as he picked up the rabbit.  
  
Inuyasha nodded and followed the man as he walked deeper into the woods.  
  
"Since you where you chasing this before I came along, it's yours. From now on, you have to catch it and kill it to eat, got it?"  
  
Once again, Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I know you can talk, so answer me. What's your name kid?"  
  
Inuyasha started at him and then looked at the rabbit, still bloody, now sitting in front of a pile of sticks and stones.  
  
"I'm. . . Inuyasha. . ."  
  
The older demon grinned as he lit the fire in the circle of sticks, preparing to cook the rabbit.  
  
"Well, that fits you I guess. Alright. Look, this is how you cook anything that you catch. All the meat you will ever catch should be cooked until it's dark brown and not red anymore, understood?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Come over here and watch as I do it."  
  
Inuyasha moved beside the fire and watch the demon skin and place the rabbit on a stick then lay it over the fire. Instantly, the meat began to sizzle, the smell making Inuyasha very hungry. He watched the demon rotate the darkening rabbit every couple of minutes.  
  
The demon stranger finally pulled the rabbit out of the fire and handed it to the small boy. Then he stood to leave.  
  
"Let it cool down before you try eating it. I'll be seeing you around."  
  
Then the demon was gone. Inuyasha sat by the fire, slowly eating his rabbit and re-thinking the events that had happened in the past few hours. He's lost everything. But he made his mind up, he was going to survive, no matter the cost.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
That is the first chapter for this story. I have more to it, but I don't know if anyone would be interested in me continuing it. So review and tell me what you think, ne?  
  
~Angel 


End file.
